warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpus Tech
}} | clonedflesh = | flesh = 700 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = 250 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 15 | abilities = Deploy Shield Osprey | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 3 | notes = Energy Repeater, deploys Drones}} Corpus Techs are large crewmen in red suits and light orange visors wielding the Corpus-produced . They have a dangerously powerful burst fire which is only amplified with their high fire rate and short spin-up. They don't particularly have a lot of health compared to other heavy enemies, despite having over twice the health of a standard crewman at the same level. On the other hand, they will deploy Shield Ospreys to protect themselves and their fellow Corpus once their health is lowered enough, and can do so with a short cooldown time. They will often break out of stunning effects to deploy Ospreys instantly unless they are killed with haste. With their , they deal +10.71% bonus damage against a Warframe's armored health while mitigating 11.36% of their armor, but -13.79% reduced damage to a Warframe's shields. This means they deal more damage to player health than shields up until 96 armor, which is above the 65 base armor of most Warframes. As a result, they are relatively more dangerous to exposed player health than to their shields. Even though they seem to have an armor helmet like other Corpus, the Tech's helmet doesn't seem to have any armor protection, therefore headshots make for a quick and simple solution. Tactics *Corpus Tech tactics are similar to those of Grineer Heavy Gunners, meaning these units won't find cover like the regular Corpus Crewmen. Instead, they attack continuously as long as their targets are in range. *Techs are incredibly dangerous against Warframes due to their Supras primarily dealing puncture damage, which has a +50% damage multiplier against a Warframe's ferrite armor. **Techs also do not suffer from the low accuracy found in the Tenno's reverse-engineered Supra, allowing them to accurately gun down players from a distance. Even while the gun is fully spooled. *Do not get caught in the open by a Tech with his gun fully spooled up, as a single rapid burst can incapacitate or seriously injure a Warframe. Either duck in and out of cover to reset his gun's speed or engage him in close combat so that he's forced into melee combat. *Shadow Techs, like all shadows, will target enemies behind walls and under floors instead of seeking them out or waiting for them to appear. This makes Shadow Techs more of a bullet sponge than a damage dealer. *When they appear as allies on Invasions and Infestation alerts, they can prove very helpful due to their high damage, decent health, and ability to deploy ospreys which can shield objectives and the player. Notes *A Tech's suit can be seen in the Energy Lab within the Clan Dojo. *The Supra buff in applied to Techs as well. Trivia *As of , their base experience is now 500. Previously, it was only 50. *As of , their helmets have a yellow design painted on. *The Shield Ospreys the Tech deploys can spawn as Eximus variants. Bugs *Techs under the effect of or will deploy unaffected Shield Ospreys which will, in turn, be attacked. *Shadow Techs do not deploy Ospreys. Variants | weapon = / | flesh = 60 | protoshield = 250 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 3 }} |-|Machinist= | weapon = | flesh = | protoshield = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 3 }} }} Media corpustechcodex.png|Corpus Tech Codex 2013-11-28_00007.jpg|Corpus Tech Weakness TechDE2.png TechDE.png CrewmanTech.png Corpus_Tech.jpg ss (2013-12-23 at 04.05.49).jpg|Tech suit suspended in the energy lab 2014-02-13_00001.jpg|The new gold layer over their helmets 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman texture glitch Corpus Tech Gun.jpg|A closer look of the Tech and his Supra. Patch History *Corpus Tech enemy now gives more XP. }} de:Tech es:Técnico Corpus fr:Technicien Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Vanilla